leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup
Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup, is a free side-scrolling mini-game published by Riot Games Inc. and developed by Pure Bang Games. The App Store listing was available for a limited time. Description From Riot Games, creator of League of Legends (and Teemo… sigh), comes Blitzcrank’s Poro Roundup, a free side-scrolling mini-game, out now for a limited time! must save his fluffy friends from belly. Why? Well, because robots have hearts too... or maybe their programming is just telling them that they do. This is getting confusing. You can download Blitzcrank’s Poro Roundup during the League of Legends Arcade celebration until September 21, 2015! Gameplay Mini-Game Features: * More than 10 unique levels (by “more than” we mean 11 levels) * 4 playable 8-bit-inspired League of Legends champs * 5 unlockable super-mega-power-up items * Customize Blitzcrank and his pals with unlockable skins * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup is a running side-scroller where the main objective is to grab while evading obstacles. You can move up and down the track, and can "crank" to grab and pull Poros and objects in front of you. Grabbing Poros saves them from being gobbled up by and grants gold, which you can use in the Shop. You have a limited number of hearts, and lose one heart for each Poro that disappears past the left side of the screen (where they are gobbled up by Baron). If too many Poros are devoured, your champion will give up and be eaten by Baron. The Poros come in a variety of forms, some of which have special characteristics and powers. After saving a sufficient amount of Poros, you will enter a Boss Fight with another named champion in League of Legends. Their attacks can (1.5s) or (2.5s) you, making it harder to collect Poros. Each Boss Fight has three phases, and in each phase, the boss will gain new attacks or mix up them up. By grabbing them, you damage the boss and trigger the next phase. Grabbing the boss three times defeats them, and moves you onto the next Stage. Mechanics * Objects and units are arranged in any one of five rows. * The playable character is two rows tall, the upper half is subject only to projectiles. * Things can be bumped upon character collision, sending them a bit forward. * Some units can use armor that dispel grabs, which can be destroyed when bumped or grabbed. Champions ; * can only grab one Poro at a time, but is the fastest to use. * is unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . , and can each be purchased for . * Collecting all 50 achievements will grant the skin. ; * Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . * can grab multiple Poros in a single row. * can be purchased for . ; * Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . * can grab the first Poro in 2 adjacent rows. * can be purchased for . ; * Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . * rides . * Unable to grab and collect Poros, is only able to flip them to . Levels #Summoner's Rift ( ) #Piltover ( ) #The Glade ( ) #Howling Abyss ( ) #Bandle City ( ) #Bilgewater ( ) #Zaun ( ) #The Void ( ) #Twisted Treeline ( ) #Noxus ( ) #Shurima ( ) Poros Both Poros in a pair will run when bumped. * — |White}}, |Brown}}, |Orange}} :: White, orange and brown Poros that come in pairs. They move at different speeds; white Poros move the slowest (meaning they reach your character the fastest), followed by orange and brown Poros. * Piltover — |White}}, |Pink}}, |Purple}} :: Mohawk-sporting Poros that come in pairs. They also come in 3 different colors that each move at different speeds (white, pink and purple). However these Poros also move up and down in a small area, making them harder to grab. * Poison — :: Sickly green Poros that come in pairs, they periodically emit clouds. Grabbing a smoking Poro inflicts . * Mage — :: White Poros donning a wizard hat. They create a shield around 2 random Poros, causing grabs to bump instead. Noxus introduces the armored variety of Mage Poro. * Frost — :: Blue Poros that come in pairs, armored in ice. * Fat — :: Large blue Poros that move slowly and periodically stop to catch their breath. * Trap — :: Orange Poros that come in pairs, the foremost of which holds a . When grabbed, the Poro deploys the trap at the far end of the row that inflicts . * Ghost — :: Transparent white Poro spirits that harmlessly phase through grabs (with the notable exception of ). When bumped, they become tangible while they run forward. * Infernal — :: Charred black Poros that come in pairs, they periodically burst into flames. Grabbing a flaming Poro will dispel the grab and inflict . When bumped, the flames are turned off as they run. * Pirate — :: Brown, bandana-clad Poros that get bumped for the first 2 grabs, dropping coins that can be collided for . * Purple Caster Minion :: Ranged minions stand in place and attempt to hinder a grab. Grabs pierce through minions, removing them at the cost of an increased grab animation time. Bumping a minion will inflict . Bosses Bosses gain new attacks with each phase, always attempting to fire down the player's row. When a boss translates behind the player, the character moves to the center of the field. ; # Uses that inflicts , and augments into Poison variant. # Uses to toss a Poro behind, making it bounce and stay on the ground. # Drinks and puts his shield behind his back, gaining 3 armor. ; # After a brief delay, she fires a that inflicts . # Deploys a onto the ground that inflicts . # now deploys 2 chompers across 2 rows. ; # Although she uses her skin, she fires a blast that the character into a ( unique effect), disabling grab. Some Poros are armor. # constantly hovers onto the character, inflicting a slight . # now grants 2 armor. ; # Quickly goes behind the player, and after a delay she fires forward an which the character indefinitely. In order to dispel, they must tap the screen/space bar rapidly. Then she begins orbiting around the character, making it harder to grab her. # Covers the ground in slippery ice. She only fires that apply the same freezing effect. This attack will also augment Poros to Frost variant. # She goes behind the character again, only firing Ice Shards and orbiting around, but this time on the same slippery ground. ; # Augments Poros into Fat variant. # Deploys an onto the ground that inflicts . # Fires projectiles (either or ) that inflict . ; # Fire a shot that inflicts . # Only fires a to random locations, inflicting and otherwise making craters that also stun. # Utilizes both attacks. ; # Initially jumps out of a drain cover (which inflicts ) and fires rapidly. He fires arrows and deploys a onto the ground. Stepping in the goo or getting hit by arrows apply for 7 seconds, refreshing up to 6 stacks. Multiple stacks increase the they inflict. # He disappears into a hole, and a few seconds later reappears from a drain cover and fires rapidly again. After that he randomly in between each Venom cask throw. ; # Fires that inflict , which also split into the adjacent rows when reaching maximum range. # Only sends a across the row that inflicts the whole duration. # Only fires a that inflicts the whole duration. ; # Fires which inflicts . She also augments Poros into Infernal variant. # Annie stops firing, she to stand in for her. randomly looks behind and jumps on the player, becoming immune to grabs and inflicting . Once Tibbers is grabbed, Annie gains a of the stunning effect of Infernal Poros, but also upon collision. She then rushes offscreen behind the player, then charges back. If unsuccessful, Annie will become dizzy, and her Molten Shield disables. # Annie loses her shield. Tibbers will now spawn behind the player. ; # Jumps around to throw a that inflicts . # She ocassionally runs towards the player and uses to slash behind them and , then repositions at the front. # Replaces attack to in place, strafing through the rows to rapidly launching a wave of daggers. ; Requires 5 hits for next stage. Baron will spawn behind the character and summon another boss to aid him in subsequent stages, up to four bosses. Only Generic Poros spawn, every foremost Poro is ridden by a Minion. If the player grabs the mount, they will knock it into Baron. # Fires that inflict . This projectile does not collide with the upper half of the character. * strafes to behind the character to inflict . * covers the ground in slippery ice, and sends . * deploys a . * deploys an . * jumps left and right to launch a . * grants armor to all Poros every 3.5 seconds. * deploys . * calls a . After the last boss Baron will come up to the player, eating them. In order to break free they must rapidly tap the screen/space bar, causing him to split in half and letting out hundreds of Poros, and winning the game. Items * - ** 50% crowd control duration reduction * - ** +15% movement speed * - ** +20% grab range * - ** once per game with full life, sending all Poros ahead offscreen and spawning an Angel Poro. * - ** Grabs ignore armor and shields Power-ups * ** Refills 1 Life. If already at max Life, increases Life capacity by 1 (up to 2 times, for a maximum of 5 Lives), otherwise grants . * ** Temporarily hastes all Poros on screen, as well as double their gold value. * ** After a short delay, warps all Poros on screen to safety, granting bonus gold based on the number of Poros saved. * ** Calls to follow behind the character's current 2 occupied rows with his shield raised. Braum will bump the whole row back to the right side of the screen before leaving. Also gives the Poros a mustache. Achievements Untouchable BPR achievement.png| As Long As It Takes BPR achievement.png| Six Figures BPR achievement.png| A Cool Million BPR achievement.png| Big Spender BPR achievement.png| Golden Golem BPR achievement.png| Still a Death Sentence BPR achievement.png| From the Deep BPR achievement.png| Relentless BPR achievement.png| What's the Crank Button? BPR achievement.png| Magecranked BPR achievement.png| Fire Fighter BPR achievement.png| Passed Gas BPR achievement.png| Chill BPR achievement.png| Chased Singed Cranked Anyway BPR achievement.png| Jinx'd BPR achievement.png| Tastes Purple BPR achievement.png| Smooth as Ice BPR achievement.png| Dark (Doesn't) Matter BPR achievement.png| Orange Peeled BPR achievement.png| He Was Hiding! BPR achievement.png| Eye Wide Shut BPR achievement.png| Kids These Days... BPR achievement.png| Femme Fatality BPR achievement.png| Solo'd Baron BPR achievement.png| Double Kill BPR achievement.png| Triple Kill BPR achievement.png| Quadra Kill BPR achievement.png| Penta Kill BPR achievement.png| Shunpo This! BPR achievement.png| Vroom Vroom BPR achievement.png| Champion of the Poros BPR achievement.png| Infinity's Edge BPR achievement.png| Your Crank Will Come! BPR achievement.png| Overdrive BPR achievement.png| Poroport! BPR achievement.png| Divine Intervention BPR achievement.png| Cardio BPR achievement.png| Two For One BPR achievement.png| Boom Boom BPR achievement.png| Personal Trainer BPR achievement.png| Ghost Bustin' BPR achievement.png| Manly Support BPR achievement.png| Where's Braum When You Need Him? BPR achievement.png| Trust Exercise BPR achievement.png| Snax 'Em and Snag 'Em BPR achievement.png| Sniper BPR achievement.png| Thar' Be Treasure! BPR achievement.png| A Ghastly Sight BPR achievement.png| Staggering BPR achievement.png| Trivia * The first real visual representation of The Void has been showcased in this game. ** First visual representations of post-retcon locations such as Bandle City, Noxus, and Zaun have been showcased in this game before their lore events. * Despite it being released after the Burning Tides event, Pre-Champion update can be seen in this game. * heart containers are a reference to series. * Finishing the game in one life, from Summoner Rift to Shurima, will award a banner on the Skin Portrait used to finish the game. You can earn one for every skin in the game. * and have special animations when hit with " ". * will come and dance with the player if the is defeated while the Braum power up is on (can only be acquired before the fight). Media Videos= ;Related Videos Blitzcrank's Poro roundup ALL 11 BOSSES ( League of legends )| |-| Gallery= Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 01.jpg|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 1 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 02.jpg|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 2 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 03.jpg|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 3 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 04.jpg|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 4 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 05.jpg|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 5 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 06.jpg|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Promo 6 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 01.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 1 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 02.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 2 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 03.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 3 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 04.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 4 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 05.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 5 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 06.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 6 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 07.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Blitzcrank 7 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Thresh 01.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Thresh 1 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Thresh 02.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Thresh 2 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Nautilus 01.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Nautilus 1 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Nautilus 02.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Nautilus 2 Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Corki.png|Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Corki |-|Summoner Icons= Poro Love profileicon.png|Poro Love References Category:League of Legends Category:Games Category:Browser minigames Category:Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup